Todo un parto!
by Cranky Sky
Summary: ONSESHOT/ Una chica! Un chico! Sus amigos! Un hospital y... y... UN TACO, no te lo puedes perder! (fluff/comedia)


Todos dormían tranquilamente, las nubes que cubrían levemente la Luna llena, y las estrellas que la rodeaban, todo era apacible, como cualquier 15 agosto por la noche, la paz reinaba a todos los habitantes de la Mansión Asakura, que desde hace meses eran ya bastantes, todo era paz, silencio, hasta que…

–¡AHHHH YOH EL BEBÉ YA VIENEEE!– Y ese grito hizo que hasta las aves salieran volando.

–¡AHHH ¿QUÉ HAGO QUÉ HAGO QUÉ HAGO?!– Corría en círculos mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

–¿¡Y si mejor te mueves grandísimo imbécil en lugar de estarte corriendo la cola como un perro!?– Le gritó Ren mientras sus tres pinchos se elevaban.

–¡Es ciertooooo!– Respondió mientras salía, los demás se habían levantado con pereza y ojeras. –¡Manta llama a mi madre, dile que vaya al hospital, Tamao, Jun, Pilika preparen la maleta de parto, los demás BUSQUEN LAS LLAVES DE MI AUTO YO LLEVO A ANNA ABAJO!– Gritó y todos como militares autómatas se pusieron a hacer esas cosas.

Hace unas semanas el doctor había dicho: "No se preocupen, los nueve meses se cumplirán en unas semanas, así que no se asusten si el bebé ya quiere salir jajaja." Pero no le hicieron caso ya que al parecer, todos tenían los nervios de puntas, menos Ren, que era Ren, Manta no podía marcar bien el estúpido número telefónico que Keiko, las chicas acomodaban a medias la maleta de parto, y los chicos andaban como locos, hasta con una aspiradora, para ver dónde estaban las llaves del auto de Yoh, mientras él y Anna bajaban las escaleras.

–¡ESTO ES TU CULPA IMBÉCIL!– Le gritó mientras gemía de dolor.

–¡Tranquila Annita todo estará bien JAJAJA!– Yoh parecía paranoico, inclusive todos salieron de la mansión en pijama, Horo tomó la cámara de vídeo/fotos que habían ido a comprar hace unas semanas atrás, Manta ya había avisado a Keiko, que iba junto a Redseb y Seyram, las chicas prepararon la maleta y todos subieron a tropezones a la camioneta, Yoh no podía ni meter las llaves así que Ren decidió que se fuera atrás con Anna y él conduciría, eso y que fue el único que encontró su licencia de conducir.

Así el auto partió hacia el hospital…

–Y entonces le dije que era demasiado para ser verdad.– Dijo una de las enfermeras.

–¿En serio?– Preguntó la otra ilusionada.

–Qué bueno está el partido… y el taco…– Dijo un enfermero en la recepción viendo un partido en tv.

De repente, ¡Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y eso que eran automáticas, espantando al enfermero y a las enfermeras!

–Ho-hola…– Dijo el enfermero botando su taco al ver a muchas personas en pijama.

–¡BEBÉÉÉÉÉ!– Le gritó Yoh centímetros de su cara.

–¿¡Eh!?– Preguntó espantado.

–¡Yo Asakura soy el ser va a papá esposa mi hijo tener!– Le gritó de nuevo con los nervios de punta.

–¿¡Qué!?– Preguntó de nuevo mientras Yoh respiraba agitadamente y sudaba.

–¡UYYY YOH ERES UN IMBÉCIL DE PRIMERAAA!– Le gritó Anna mientras era ayudada por Ryu y por Horo.

–¡ÉL ES ASAKURA Y SU ESPOSA VA A TENER UN BEBÉ!– Gritó Manta.

–¡Ah, sí, Asakura, enfermeras, silla de ruedas!– Gritó él mientras las dos se movían a mil kilómetros por segundo.

–¡Vamos, tú llama al doctor!– Le dijo una a la otra y así la otra se fue llevándose a Anna.

–Sólo firme estos papeles.– Sonrió el enfermero. –¿Es su primer bebé?– Preguntó viendo que Yoh hacía un montón de garabatos en la hoja y se iba corriendo junto con los demás.

–¡SÍÍÍÍ SÓLO TENGO DIECISÉIS AÑOOOOOOS!– Gritó mientras daba la vuelta por un pasillo junto con los demás.

–Mi taco…– Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

Antes de entrar, Keiko, Redseb y Seyram habían llegado, y luego el doctor apareció frente a la puerta donde Anna iba a dar a luz, y dijo:

–¿Quién es la Familia Asakura?– Sonrió.

–¡YOOOOO!– Gritaron todos levantándose de inmediato.

–¿Quién es el esposo de la señora?– Preguntó con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–¡YO SOY YOH ASAKURA MIRE MI ANILLO!– Le gritó pegándole con la mano en la nariz.

–¡Auch, no era necesario eso, pase por favor!– Respondió sobándosela.

Yoh entró en la puerta luego de ponerse todo lo que el doctor y las enfermeras le indicaron, y así, todo esperaron durante vario tiempo, que se les hizo eterno, hasta que…

–¡Yoh!– Dijeron todos mientras él salía quitándose la mascarilla y los guantes.

–Hola chicos, ¿Quieren conocer a Hana?– Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras se notaban las lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Todos iban tranquilamente aliviados hacia la habitación…

–Espera… ¿Hana, osea que es niña?– Preguntó Horo.

–¡Uy qué bien, que bueno que decidieron que fuera sorpresa!– Dijo Pilika.

–Veamos.– Dijo Ren mientras Yoh los dejaba entrar a la habitación.

Anna estaba sentada en la cama, sostenía un bulto envuelto entre sábanas blancas, todos se acercaron con cuidado, mientras Yoh abrazaba a Anna y se daban un beso, Keiko, fue la primera que se acercó, y luego, los demás se amontonaron.

–Vaya… – Dijo Horo.

–Qué bonito bebé…– Dijo Pilika mientras lo veía.

–¿Cuál dijiste que era su nombre?– Preguntó Jun.

–Hana.– Respondió Anna mientras lo veía.

–Qué bonita es…– Dijo Horo.

–Es varón, idiota.– Le dijo Ren.

–¿¡Es niño!?– Preguntó sorprendido.

–¡Hermano, como siempre lo arruinas todo!– Dijo Pilika entre susurros.

–Pero Hana en japonés significa flor, y es nombre de mujer.– Dijo Manta.

–Es la combinación de los kanjis de los nombres de Anna y el mío.– Sonrió Yoh mientras lo veía tiernamente.

–Los felicito mucho, es precioso.– Dijo Keiko.

–En ese caso, es un precioso nombre.– Sonrió Tamao, al lado de Horo.

–Hmm… Hana Asakura Kyoyama, suena bien.– Sonrió Keiko.

–No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que este bebé será muy poderoso.– Dijo Tamao viendo su tablilla.

–¿Qué esperabas? ¡Es hijo de Yoh y Anna! – Sonrió Jun.

Lentamente, el bebé comenzó a abrir los ojos, todos se acercaron maravillados.

–Increíble…– Habló Manta.

–Sus ojos son como los de Anna, qué hermoso…– Dijo Jun viendo como la pareja se sonreía.

–Se nota que es idéntico a ti.– Dijo Yoh tomando la manita del bebé con su dedo índice.

–No, también se parece a ti, y mucho, ya lo verás.– Sonrió la itako mientras sonreía amorosamente a su hijo, que bostezó con pereza.

–Pues es una combinación perfecta de ambos.– Dijo Keiko con una sonrisa.

–¡Genial, siempre quise un hermano jajaja!– Dijo Redseb.

–Sí…– Dijo Seyram con una sonrisa.

–¡Esto amerita una foto!– Dijo Horo sacando la cámara y todos los demás se alejaron, dejando solo a Yoh, Anna y su bebé.

–¿Le quitaste el flash y el sonido, no?– Preguntó Jun.

¡FFFFLLLAASHHHH!

–Hmb…bu… ¡BUAAAAAAA!–

Y ahí comenzó todo…

1 semana después…

–¡Estoy HARTO!– Gritó a todo pulmón el ainu levantándose nuevamente, aunque claro, no es que hubiese dormido mucho, en la última semana.

–¿¡Desde cuándo los humanos se rompen!?– Gritó Basón saliendo junto con Amidamaru.

–No lo sé, pero es un llanto tan potente que ni en nuestras tablillas podemos descansar.– Respondió el samurái.

–No han podido dormir muy bien que digamos.– Comentó el guerrero chino.

–Bueno días…– Musitó Pilika saliendo de su habitación con unas enormes ojeras, esas ojeras que todos tenían.

–¿Buenos, ¡Qué tienen de buenos!?– Gritó Ren mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

–¡No, no tengo grandes los senos!– Respondió Horo mientras ese sonido era demasiado fuerte como para escuchar bien.

–¡Idiota, no dije senos, dije buenos!– Respondió el Tao.

–¡Yo no te echo de menos, vivimos en la misma casa!– Respondió el ainu, provocando que el chino se enfadara de inmediato y comenzara una contienda.

–¡Ya dejen de pelear!– Gritó Jun Tao saliendo de su habitación.

–No están orinando (mear) están peleando…– Dijo Pilika.

–Creo que llora más fuerte que el sonido de un megáfono…– Dijo Manta.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver un semáforo?– Preguntó Tamao.

–¡Ahhh me vuelvo loco!– Gritó Ren enfadadísimo, las tres puntas atadas por su tongari se elevaron.

–¡Oh, señorito, cuidado rompe el techo!– Dijo Basón apareciendo en su forma de hitodama.

–Iré a ver cómo van Yoh-dono y Anna-okami…– Divagó Amidamaru mientras atravesaba las paredes.

–¡Ay no puedo más, me vuelvo loco, Anna!– Gritó con cascaditas en los ojos el joven de cabellos castaños mientras cargaba a la máquina de ruido, es decir, a su hijo.

–¿Y crees que yo sí, Yoh?– Preguntó la rubia de muy mal humor.

–¡Pero si ya me cansé, quiero dormir, nadie dijo que ser padre iba a ser tan difícil!– Gritó desconsolado.

–¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes, baka!– Reclamó la rubia.

–¡BUUAAAAAA BUAAAAAA!–

–¡Pero si fuiste tú la que me dijo si podía dormir en mi cuarto!– Gritó Yoh.

–¡Pero TÚ te propasaste conmigo!– Se defendió la joven madre.

–¡No fue mi culpa!– Se excusó el padre.

–¡WAAAAA BUAAAAA!–

–¡Claro que sí!– Gritó la itako.

–¡Que no!– Imitó el shaman.

–¡Sí!–

–¡No!–

–¡Sí!–

–¡BUAAAAAA BU-BUAAAAAA!–

–¡No!–

–¡Sí!–

–¡No!–

–¡No!–

–¡Sí, já, eh… Anna!–

Mientras los padres "responsables y sumamente maduros" peleaban como niños, abajo los demás trataban otro día de desayunar tranquilamente, de ver tv, leer revistas, ¡Pero todo eso era imposible! El portentoso llanto del niño se escuchaba… ¡Por todas partes, incluso los vecinos se habían quejado!

–¡Ahhhh ¿Cómo se calla a ese mocoso?!– Gritó Horo agarrándose el cabello hasta el punto de arrancar los mechones que sostenía con fuerza.

–¡Me dan ganas de llorar a mí también!– Gritó Manta con cascaditas en los ojos.

–¡Menudo rollo, miren, ya no hay cereal!– Gritó Pilika lanzando la caja de cereal por la ventana.

–¡Hay que comprar más!– Propuso Jun.

–¡YO VOY!– Gritaron todos de inmediato y se fueron corriendo de la mansión, los shamanes, y espíritus.

–¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!–

–¡AHHHH HANA YA CÁLLATE POR FAVOOOOOOR!– Gritaron desesperados ambos padres mientras, sus ojeras, el cansancio, estaban despeinados, desarreglados, exhaustos y casi sordos por los llantos tan fuertes que daba su hijo, ¡Era un total caos!

De repente el niño se calló.

–¿Eh?– Dijeron ambos al unísono, el niño los vio, parpadeó dos veces y...

–¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!–

–¡Anda ya sé!– Gritó Yoh.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó Anna viéndolo de reojo.

–¿¡Y si le cantamos una nana!?– Propuso felizmente.

–¿¡Te sabes alguna, Einstein!?– Preguntó ella de mal humor.

–Bueno, no pero… pero podemos inventarla jijij.– Sonrió.

–Está bien, sólo porque es nuestra última alternativa.– Dijo dándose por vencida, la verdad, ambos estaban exhaustos.

Anna y Yoh decidieron intentar, así que se juntaron y entre ambos formaron en sus brazos una cuna para su hijo, que aún no dejaba de llorar, ambos sonrieron, sin importar el ruino estridente del llanto, se sentían felices de tener a su bebé con ellos finalmente, aunque varias personas les habían dicho que sería un gran reto, no imaginaron algo tan grande como lo era esto…

–Niño…tú…brillas más de lo que tú crees…– Comenzó Yoh.

–… Como flor… como flor tu vida abrió…– Continuó Anna.

–…Viajarás tu sólo por doquier… al desconocido tú saludarás…–

–Y yo sé que en el mundo que vendrá… tú brillarás… como el sol…–

Tanto Yoh como Anna vieron que su técnica, y su canción comenzaba a dar frutos, ya que Hana fue calmando sus fuertes llantos, hipando un poco, ambos sonrieron.

–… Niño tú… lo que das regresa a ti…– Cantó Anna con una sonrisa al verlo más calmado, ya no lloraba, sino bostezaba.

–Tú verás… lo que otros sólo creerán…– Siguió Yoh mientras invocaba algunos espíritus pequeños, que rodeaban al bebé que se les quedaba viendo de manera curiosa.

– ¡Viajarás tú sólo por doquier… al desconocido tú saludarás!–

–¡Y yo sé que en el mundo que vendrá… tú brillarás… como el sol!–

–¡Flores de gran poder… te cuidarán… talentos te darán!–

–¡Viajarás tú sólo por doquier… al desconocido tú saludarás!–

–¡Y yo sé que en el mundo que vendrá… tú brillarás…! Como el sol…–

Todos regresaron pesadamente al anochecer, entraron esperando encontrase con el ruido de siempre, sin embargo, este no estaba presente.

–¿Nos quedamos sordos?– Preguntó Horo.

–¿Tú crees?– Ese fue el sarcasmo de Ren.

–¿Hm, el ruido del tv se escucha?– Preguntó Manta al escuchar la televisión.

Al entrar todos quedaron boquiabiertos, Yoh y Anna veían la televisión, la madre daba de mamar a su hijo, que se abrazaba de su pecho mientras recibía la leche de su madre, no había ruido, no había llanto, casi les da un paro al ver eso.

–No… lo… creo…– Dijo Pilika con los ojos abiertos.

–No está llorando…– Dijo Tamao.

–Me voy a relajar.– Habló Ren mientras subía las escaleras.

–Yo me daré un relajante baño finalmente…– Manta siguió el trayecto de Ren.

–Y yo creo que descansaré un poco.– Habló Jun, así, todos se fueron a disfrutar finalmente de su tan esperada paz.

–¿Ves? Te dije que se sorprenderían jijiji…– Sonrió Yoh viendo como Anna sonreía al ver a su hijo tan tranquilo en sus brazos.

–Claro.– Respondió.

–Esto será más fácil ahora jijiji…– Pero Yoh se equivocó…

–¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!–

**FIN**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Buajajaja que les pareció? :3 bien? Mal? Bueno o malo? Pos… traté de unir el fluff con la comedia y… salió esta cosa :S así que… espero que este oneshot les haya fascinado, ya que lo tenía desde hace tiempo y no sé por qué no lo había subido, D'o .Pero jue! Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos!**


End file.
